Is that Kolo?
by IloveClato and TeamGale
Summary: A snapshot of Cally's life including 3 scenes


**_Hey everyone this is a short story I had to write for english but I think it turned out pretty good :) enjoy! review!_**

_It's going to be the best day of my life_ Cally thought to herself, as she sat in the car waiting for her family. It was the start of summer break, and with her family Cally was going to a house they owned and lived in during the summer. After what seemed like forever the car was pulling out of the driveway and was down the street. She decided to take a nap during the short car ride to the airport. Once at the airport she hopped out of the car and waited for her older sister and parents to get the luggage from the back of the car. Then they all walked into the airport, got their luggage checked then had to get themselves checked. They took off their shoes then there jackets than anything else they had like a bracelet or wallet.

"Step through here" an airport worker instructed Cally. She did and nothing beeped so she got back on her boots and coat. Her family followed behind her and soon they were boarding the plane to California . I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!

"What would you like as your snack and drink?" an airline attendant asked her.

"Coke with some harvest cheddar sunchips" She answered. After around 10 minutes she had her order and was watching some television, when she noticed someone was kicking the back of her seat. "QUIT IT!" Cally angrily whispered to her older sister. Her sister just smiled in reply and kicked the chair again, "seriously Chloe stop"… 6 hours had passed and now Cally was in the rental car driving to their house.

_I think I'm gonna go take a run in the park today_, Cally decided as she pulled on blue shorts and a white t-shirt. It was sunny out and not scorching hot since it was about 3pm it was a picture-perfect day to go enjoy the park. The park is only about 3 minutes away from the house so she decided to walk there. Before leaving Cally popped a piece of gum into her mouth and jogged to the park. She had just reached the fountain in the middle of the park when suddenly a boy around her age walked up to her. He had brown eyes and short brown hair, which matched his chocolate milk colored skin tone. She didn't know how to react so she just stood in one spot until he reached her. Cally had noticed the steady water flow of the fountain and how colorful the park looked with all the different flowers planted, she could also smell a nearby hot dog vender. Chewing nervously on her gum Cally waited for the guy to say something first.

"Hi I Kolo. I new to town. I lost." he told me.

"I'm Cally, you're in the town park right now." _He doesn't speak English very well _

"America is nice. Where is food?"

"hmm. I think there is a hot dog vender over there, follow me." Then Cally lead Kolo over to the vender. He got a hotdog with ketchup and mustard on top and a can of chilled coke. By looking at his expression Cally knows Kolo thinks that hotdog tastes amazing. After sitting in the soft green grass near the fountain Cally realized that it was almost 4:30 and she had to be home by 5:00, but she also had to go buy her sister a bracelet for her birthday.

"I got to leave Kolo, see ya around."

"Bye, see you in park soon." Cally stood up and ran off to the store 4:35. Find perfect bracelet and check to make sure she has the right amount of money 4:40. Wait on line and finally check out 4:48. Run off to home and change 4:56. Set dinner table 5:00. Perfect timing!

Quietly tiptoeing down the hall to her sisters room, Cally held her older sister's gift perfectly wrapped in her hand. She's gonna wake up that step was too loud. I bet that creak woke her up for sure and other thoughts tumbled through her head as she approached the door carefully. She took a large breath, opened the door and screamed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHLOE!"

"aww thanks Cally!"

"Here's your gift hope you like it."

"OMG thanks Cally! It matches what I'm gonna wear today perfectly!" Cally smiled and knew she had picked out the perfect bracelet. She skipped out of her sisters room and down the hallway into her bedroom to get dressed. Pink shirt, black shorts perfect. She run's down the stairs and slips into her seat. _Yum! My favorite chocolate chip pancakes,_ with maple syrup drizzled on top

"thanks mom these are sooo good." Cally says

"thank your sister she's the one who chose to have pancakes for breakfast

"well then thanks Chloe"

"No problem, I absolutely love these also." Chloe responds back. After the girls each goes back to their bedrooms. Cally looks out her window and can't believe what she sees.


End file.
